


Villain Bakugou X Kirishima

by SapphireOokami



Category: Boku no hero Academia / my hero academia
Genre: Angst, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Swearing, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireOokami/pseuds/SapphireOokami
Summary: This story will be a Kiribaku one but Bakugou becomes a villain. When Bakugou is kidnapped they succeed in turning him evil but against his will . Months past and class 1-A is sent out for some field training against some villains as well as Bakugou .
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki - Relationship, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijiro - Relationship, Poprocks - Relationship, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as my story on Wattpad @SapphireOokami

It was early in the morning when all the 1-A student's were heading to school .A certain ash blonde with an explosive quirk was walking through the gates when something more like someone was suddenly on his back .He was about to blast them but noticed that it was his best friend .The spiky red head was smiling ear to ear at his best friend while hugging him "hey bro !" he continued to smile down at him causing a light blush to creep onto Bakugou's face . Bakugou immediately turned his head away as the blush slowly disappeared .

"Get off shitty hair !" Bakugou growled at him while shaking trying to get Kirishima off .He continued to spin and shake until the red head got off of him . This only caused the spiky haired boy to hold on tighter .

"Hey Bakubro stop and I'll get off !" Kirishima shouted as his grip got tighter causing him to blush before he hid his face behind Bakugou's shoulder .Hearing this Bakugou stopped shaking and growled .

"Get off then Kirishima ." The blonde tried to look at Kirishima but noticed he was hiding ,as a smirk appeared on his face ,Bakugou got Kirishima off his back and pinned him to the floor "Should have been quicker Shitty Hair ."

Kirishima blinked a couple times before he realised what just happened .A red blush that matched his hair spread across his cheeks as he smiled at his best friend "well I shouldn't expect any less from you Baku ." He smiled more as he noticed some pink ,dust the cheeks of his fierce friend .As the boy sat up he suddenly had Bakugou's hand right in front of his face ,he looked up at his friend (his secret crush) before he happily took his hand and stood up .

Even though Bakugou tried his hardest he couldn't help the slight blush coming across his face "Yh yh whatever Kiri ." Seeing his best friend in the state he was caused Bakugou to smile but also for him to extend his hand and help the shark up .As soon as Kirishima (his secret crush) was right in front of him Bakugou stepped forward and held onto the red heads chin gently .

Kirishima dusted himself off before he looked right into the blondes eyes "B-Bakugou what are you doing ?" The teenagers heart started to race as Bakugou came closer but he smiled feeling excited yet nervous .

The explosive boy just smirked and whispered "Be quiet shitty hair ." Once the blonde finished his sentence he wrapped one of his arms around the red heads waist before he closed the space and kissed him .For once in his life Kirishima felt so happy hearing that stupid nickname as he held Bakugou's free hand and entwined their fingers before he kissed him back feeling extremely happy .After a couple of seconds of pure bliss the two boys pulled away before they hugged each other .But the amazing feeling that Bakugou was experiencing vanished as soon as Kirishima whispered into his ear .

"Bakugou wake up ." The red head whispered as he pulled away and smiled at the blonde but started to hold his hand tightly .

"Ki-Kirishima what are you talking about I am awake ." The blonde feeling confused and slightly angry tried stepping away before he looked down at their hands ,feeling the tight grip the spiky haired boy had on his "What the heck shitty hair let me go this isn't funny !" Bakugou looked back up at the red head and growled .

Kirishima just smirked before his sweet and smiley face turned into a dark and sinister expression "I said wake up now !" He activated his quirk causing multiple cuts to form on Bakugou's hand.Bakugou shot up and immediately looked at his hand before he looked around the room and sighed .He laid back down in the bed he was sleeping in as he wiped away tears "another stupid dream."

"More like a memory turned into a nightmare." The figure that said this got up from his place in the corner of the room before he walked over and stared down at the blonde with an evil smirk spread across his burnt face .

"Dabi !" Bakugou stood up and glared at the villain "what do you and your group of dickheads want now ?!" he spat out not wanting to do as they say .

"mph ." Dabi smirked and grabbed a hold of Bakugou's chin "we have a job to do and if I was you I'd watch what you say because I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to your red head boyfriend ." He kept his smirk spread across his face as he let Bakugou's chin go and left the room .

The explosive boy clenched his fists as a tear ran down his cheek "I have no choice ." Bakugou put the only thing he had of Kirishima's on and pulled the hood up before he walked to the door "I have to protect Kirishima even if it means joining the league of villains ." His jaw clenched as he wiped his tears away before he left the room to go and meet up with his new partners ,on his way to becoming a villain .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as my story on Wattpad @SapphireOokami

Third Person POV :

Lets start from the beginning (kind of) .A couple hours after Bakugou and Kirishima's first kiss it was lunch time and as usual Bakugou reluctantly sat with Kirishima and the rest of his friends ,except this time Bakugou felt happier about sitting with them or more precisely Kirishima .They all sat down at their usual places and pulled out their lunch ,Bakugou just sat there scrolling through his phone until he tensed due to having someone else's hand entwine their fingers together .Kirishima's normal smile turned into a smirk as he glanced at the growling and blushing Bakugou .Mina ,Sero and Denki all looked at each other with confusion .Mina being the smart one decided to look under the table but Bakugou seeing this out of the corner of his eye quickly let go of Kirishima's hand and crossed his arms over his chest .Mina seeing nothing except for an annoyed Bakugou decided to not ask any questions ,that was before she looked over at a pouting Kirishima .She looked over at Bakugou and was about to ask a question before Bakugou put his phone into his pocket and stood up "Leave me alone losers and if you don't I'll kill you." Bakugou growled at the three but couldn't look Kirishima in the eye as the red head looked up at his .

But before Bakugou could go any where Kirishima had stood up and said bye to his friends before he looked at Bakugou and whispered . "lets talk ." Kirishima started walking with an angry blonde pacing after him ,once they got out of the cafeteria Kirishima pulled at Bakugou's arm till they were under a tree with no one around or so they thought . "Baku why'd you pull your hand away when Mina looked under the table ?" Kirishima looked at Bakugou with sadness in his eyes .

Bakugou sighed and scratched the back of his neck nervously "I...I love you Kirishima .." The blonde looked at Kirishima who's face matched his hair perfectly "yh I wanna be with you and I'm sure that your friends would be happy but I'm not sure how everyone else would react ." he groaned feeling angry at himself "I'm just not ready for everyone to know yet I'm sorry ." As Bakugou looked up at Kirishima he was surprised to not see sadness on the shark's face but to have Kirishima kissing him .It took Bakugou a couple of seconds to register what had just happened but then he happily kissed Kirishima back .After a couple of seconds that felt like hours to the two hero's they pulled away smiling at each other .

Kirishima couldn't care about Bakugou not being ready to tell anyone yet he was over the moon that the angry and scary teenager had jut said that he loved him .After the kiss Kirishima chuckled and smiled at Bakugou "I love you too Bakugou and its fine if you wanna wait a while to tell people as long as I get to be with you ." Kirishima had to wait for a couple of seconds as Bakugou just stood there ,the red head grew nervous as he waited for the blonde to answer but all of that melted away when he heard a chuckle come from Bakugou's lips .

"Thanks Kiri and I promise that soon we'll be able to tell everyone ." Bakugou gently held Kirishima's hand in his own ,just to make sure Bakugou gave Kirishima's hand a light squeeze for reassurance which only made Kirishima's smile grow .From afar ,hiding behind a different tree the cloaked figure could see everything and a smirk spread across their face .Later that day the figure had gone to a secret place on U.A grounds were a purple warp gate opened to reveal Kurogiri and Tomura .

"so can we go through with our plans or not ?!" Tomura mumbled as he slowly scratched his neck wanting to know the answer .

"yes we can and if he resists I have some information to change his mind ." The figure chuckled a bit before he looked at them straight in the eyes "when when can I come back I hate it here ." He whispered but looked at them hopefully .

Tomura groaned and scratched his neck faster "you can come back when I sa-no when father says you can so stop whining and keep an eye on Bakugou or I'll give you something to whine about ." Tomura glared at the student before he looked at Kurogiri "lets leave him now we have other things to do ,we need to get ready ." As the portal closed you could hear Tomura's mumbling and the scratching of his neck .Once the warp gate closed the clocked figure left the hidden place and walked out of U.A as it was time to go home .Out of the corner of their eye they could see red and blonde so they quickly turned and followed the duo .They made sure to stay hidden but was close enough to hear what they were talking about .

Kirishima looked around to make sure that no one was there and once he was satisfied he grabbed Bakugou's hand and held it tightly as he flashed Bakugou his signature grin "so Baku are you excited for the camp cause I am I hope we get to work together ." Bakugou rolled his eyes at the bubbly red head but couldn't help the smile on his face as he squeezed Kirishima's hand .

"Yh I guess I am Kiri and I think that it will be fun especially if I get to fight someone ,like Half and Half I'll make him use his flames in a fight with me and I'll beat him !" Bakugou smiled at Kirishima who couldn't help but stare "well Shitty Hair you got to go and I've got to pack were leaving in less than a week ." The blonde smirked before he kissed Kirishima on the cheek "bye ." He let go of Kirishima's hand and carried on walking . 

The red head froze in place as soon as Bakugou's lips made contact with his cheek but when Bakugou's hand let go of his he pouted but sighed "Ok bye Baku !" The shark waved before he went inside his house . 

The figure followed Bakugou all the way to his house and wrote his address on their hand for the next time they talked with Tomura and Kurogiri .Once they were satisfied they left Bakugou's house and went to their own house .Little did the new couple know that there relationship and their lives would be ruined in less than a week .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the story on my Wattpad @SapphireOokami

A week later Kirishima and Bakugou got onto the bus with the rest of the class and they all took their designated seats .Kirishima was talking with his friends when he noticed Bakugou just staring out the window , so he walked over and begged Jiro to swap and she did (because she got to sit by the pikachu) .Bakugou hadn't even noticed them swap until he felt someone hold his hand ,he turned his head around fast ready to shout at the person before his face became bright red . "K-Kirishima why are you sitting here and why are you holding my hand ?!" He whispered shouted at the red head .

"Oh I just wanted to sit by my boyfriend and your cute when you stutter Katsu~" Kirishima smirked and leaned in to kiss his cheek before Bakugou moved his face away and let go of his hand .

"Kirishima everyone's on the bus ... I'm sorry and I'm not cute !" He looked away still blushing .

"Oh Yh sorry Bakugou ... well I think you are ." Kirishima mumbled the last part but smiled "well bro I'm just glad that we'll be able to hang out more at this camp !" He fist bumped the air .

"Shitty hair did you forget that you can't do some of the activities because you failed the test ." He laughed a bit before yawning and went back to looking out the window .

Kirishima pouted before he poked one of Bakugou's cheeks and giggled "chubby cheeks so adorable ."

The blondes face immediately went red again before he stood up and shouted "my fucking cheeks aren't chubby shitty hair !" He scowled at everyone as they were whispering and the girls were giggling before he sat back down .

Kirishima burst out laughing before he whispered to Bakugou "I love you Katsu ." He then leaned back into his chair . 

Bakugou blushed a bit but smiled "I love you too Kiri ." He yawned again .

Eventually Bakugou had fallen asleep and his head made its way to Kirishima's shoulder .The shark boi tried his hardest to not scream and jump for joy . As the sun set and the noise went down Kirishima had fallen asleep as well with his head resting on Bakugou's .

While the couple slept a certain pink alien had noticed them and smirked as she pulled her phone out and took lots of cute photos before going back to her seat .

Meanwhile on class B's bus the girls had started talking and giggling which caught the traitors attention as they wanted to know what was going on . They felt their phone buzz and looked at it only to see a very cute picture of Bakugou and Kirishima sleeping .They smirked and sent it to Tomura who seemed very happy at this new relationship . 

Magical time skip bought by my love for Bakugou ❤️💥 

It was late at night and the class was eating ,every once in a while Kirishima would look over at Bakugou .One of the times he looked Bakugou just happened to be looking at him as well ,the red head smirked as he blew him a kiss which only made Bakugou blush as red as his boyfriends hair .Kirishima tried to stop his laughter and went back to eating .Once it was time to sleep they all got into their tents ,as the tents were big 4 students slept in each tent .In one tent was Bakugou ,Kirishima ,Denki and Sero and they laid on the floor in that order .They all went to sleep but Kirishima couldn't help but stare at Bakugou as he was convinced that Bakugou was asleep ... he was wrong . "Shitty hair stop staring ." He grumbled as he looked at Kirishima .Kirishima blushed bright red and laughed nervously .

"Sorry Bakugou ." He started to lean in and Bakugou couldn't help but lean in too .There lips were inches apart when suddenly Denki sat up .

"Hey Mina give me back my pie !" Denki shouted in his sleep before he laid back down and continued to sleep .Bakugou and Kirishima immediately moved away but sighed once they realised Denki was just sleeping .

"I'm gonna kill that Pikachu ." Bakugou growled as he laid there with his fists clenched ready to punch someone specifically the pikachu .

Kirishima chuckled before smiling at him "I should have warned you that Denki does that me and Sero discovered this at our first sleep over with him ." The shark boi leaned over and kissed Bakugou's cheek to calm him down and it worked .Bakugou blushed immediately but sighed then smiled which melted Kirishima's heart .Kirishima then put his hand on Bakugou's and felt the blondes hand relax before Bakugou surprised him by entwining their fingers together . 

"Thanks Kirishima ." Bakugou looked at Kirishima and smirked before he gave him a quick sweet kiss . "Night shitty hair ." He smiled and closed his eyes still holding his hand .

Kirishima whispered while blushing "night Bakubro ." He looked over at Bakugou one more time before he shut his eyes to sleep .It was peaceful in the tent now and the couple almost fell asleep until Denki shot up and shouted in his sleep again .

"That's it your dead sparky !" Bakugou shouted before sparks started coming from his hands . This cause the other three boys to wake up and Denki to run out of the tent .

"No Bakugou I'm so sorry please don't kill me !" The pikachu shouted and continued to run as he failed to deter the angry hedgehog .They ran around while being chased by Sero and Kirishima .As none of them are very quiet they managed to wake everyone else up .As Bakugou was about to punch Denki he was restrained by Aizawa "why can't you guys just sleep ." He groaned as scowled at the four of them . Eventually everyone else went back to their tents and they slept till the morning .

In the morning most of the class was doing the activities while the others were learning with Aizawa .They continued training and learning until it was night time .This was when most of the class was with class B and they were walking through the forest .A couple minutes later disaster struck as the two classes were attacked by the villains .

You guys know the drill and I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to write it ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

The hero's had failed and Bakugou was re captured as him and Kirishima failed to grab each other's hands .Bakugou woke up in his new room and sat up immediately "Kirishima !" The blonde looked around and clenched his fists and he walked towards the door ,but he didn't open it .This is because he heard laughter in the corner of the room he immediately turned around but had a hand on his throat .

"You move and you die ." Tomura laughed a bit before smiling .Tomura pulled his hand away when he was sure that Bakugou wouldn't attack .

"What do you want !?" Bakugou growled and turned his attention to the people standing behind Tomura .

"We want you to join us ." The small blonde girl with a crazy smile said as she played with her knife .

Bakugou laughed and was about to say something when Dabi came out of the shadows .When the blonde looked at Dabi he stayed quiet ,out of all the villains he hated him the most as he was the one who took him through the portal . "And if you refuse I'll pay your boyfriend a visit ." Dabi smiled as he saw Bakugou's fists and jaw clench .

Bakugou's has a mix of emotions anger ,sadness ,confusion and worry but mostly anger .However he knew what he had to do ,he looked up at them "Fine just ... just leave Kirishima alone ." He then looked at him with a look that sent shivers down the villains backs . "Or I will kill all of you ." And Bakugou meant in . 

Bakugou sat on his bed and stayed in his room till the morning .Kirishima was also awake all night but he was crying "I'm sorry I'm so sorry Bakugou ." He hugged his pillow before he looked at his phone and the pictures Mina had sent a day earlier ."I'll save you I promise ."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the story on my Wattpad @SapphireOokami

Maybe days maybe weeks however long it was Bakugou felt like it had been a million years since he last saw Kirishima and he hated it . So he made a decision ,he couldn't stand not seeing his annoying yet adorable boyfriend . While everyone else was asleep Bakugou snuck out of his room and went to find his phone .... unfortunately it was in Tomura's room ... But we all know Bakugou ,he's fearless and stubborn as fuck so he went in as quietly as he could . Every time Tomura moved Bakugou would freeze however he eventually found his phone and immediately went to Kirishimas contact info . He face timed him .

"Come on ...." "Beep beep"

"Kirishima answer ..." "Beep beep"

"I-I need you .." "Beep beep" Bakugou was on the verge of tears until he heard his favourite person in the entire world .

"Hello ?" Kirishima yawned and didn't realise who it was because he was woken up and didn't look to see it was his explosion boy .

Bakugou smiled "Kirishima it's me Bakugou you dumbass !" Bakugou waved his hand at the screen to get the sleepy sharks attention .

Once the red head realised who it was he woke up immediately and smiled "BAKUGOU OMG IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH WHERE ARE YOU I WANNA SAVE YOU I LO-" suddenly he went silent as he seen an angry scratchy man in the background "shit shit shit ."

The blonde was so angry and was about to tell his idiotic boyfriend to shut the fuck up until he heard the creaking of the bed and feet on the floor . He just sighed before smiling sadly at his boyfriend "it's ok Kirishima ... I love you and don't try and save me I don't want you to get hurt .. see you ... soon ... maybe" the face time ended and with it Kirishimas heart broke . Most of class 1-A woke up as they heard Kirishima screaming and crying .

Once the FaceTime ended Bakugou clenched his fist around his phone before he turned to look at Tomura . Tomura just motioned the blonde to follow him as he walked out the door . Bakugou followed him into the bar area and waited as he woke up all the other villains .One by one the villains came out yawning and confused . "Our new member decided to FaceTime his boyfriend while we were all sleeping ." Tomura scratched his neck slowly as he spoke . Once he finished his sentence you could hear whispers among the villains . Except Dabi who just stared at Bakugou . "Who knows what he would have told him ... luckily his loud mouth stupid boyfriend was shouting and wo-!" Tomura was interrupted because a fist made contact with his jaw .

All of the villains gasped as they looked from Bakugou to Tomura . Bakugou scowled and growled at the blue head on the floor "Don't you ever talk about Kirishima like that again !" The blonde then glared at the rest of the villains before he saw a hand coming towards his throat . Bakugou was about to defend him self when multiple purple warp gates appeared diverting everyone's hands . Both Bakugou and Tomura looked at Kurogiri with furious expressions but pulled their hands away . Kurogiri sighed in relief and made his warp gates disappear .

"Don't ever hit me again Katsuki Bakugou oh also ." Tomura put Bakugous phone in the angry boys hand . "Destroy it now ." Tomura began to scratch his neck as he waited for Bakugou to do as he asked .

Bakugou scowled at him "why don't you just do it pasty ?" He held his phone out .

"Because if you don't I'll do the same to Eijiro Kirishima as I'll do to your phone ." Tomura began to scratch more .

Bakugou growled and saw a couple of the villains tense however he gave in and within a second and a puff of smoke his phone was destroyed . His only way of contacting Kirishima gone ...

Tomura smiled before turning to the rest of the villains "all right everyone go back to sleep we have a lot of planning to do tomorrow ." With that said all the villains left except Bakugou and Dabi .

Dabi yawned before he looked at Bakugou "you should forget about that red head and focus on something else ... someone else ." Dabi smirked as he saw the blondes fists clench before he left the room .

Bakugou sighed and went back to his room and locked the door . He hated this having to become a villain ,abandon his dream of becoming a hero ,never seeing his family or friends again ... never seeing Kirishima again .. The blonde laid down and cried silently before he finally went to sleep .

Mina ,Denki and Sero were all comforting Kirishima as Kirishima continued to cry and punch his pillow . For the next couple of days Kirishima refused to leave his room or Bakugous until he was informed that class 1-A would be going out into the city to do some practical work . He secretly wished that the league of villains would cause some trouble so that hopefully Bakugou would be there . His wish came true ...

A couple days before the attack on the city Tomura told everyone that they would all be going out into the city to draw out All Might . Without any convincing Bakugou agreed thinking that All Might could help him and keep Kirishima safe ,that was until he was told that class 1-A was most likely going to be there as well "I'm not going ." He growled at the rest of the villains .

"Oh come on Katsu~ you could see Kiri and I could see Deku then we could cut them together and watch them bleed wouldn't that be fun !" Toga squealed at the end of her sentence as she imagined it in her damaged and crazy mind . What she had said only made Bakugou roll his eyes and shake his head .

"Like I said bitch I'm not going !" He scowled at Toga which only made her puff her cheeks out and stab the table angrily .

"Oh you will be going whether you want to or not ." Tomura smirked as the traitor came out from Kurogiri's warp gate and smirked .

Bakugou was pissed off and was about to blow them up before he was restrained by the other villains . "Hello Bakugou ." Bakugou spoke before the traitor put the blonde under their quirk . "You will help destroy buildings to draw out All Might and class 1-A and if you see any of them don't hold back ." The traitor smiled at Tomura waiting for his approval but it never came (what a surprise) .

Bakugou was trapped within his own mind he couldn't brake free and he so desperately wanted to . All the other villains got ready and Dabi took Bakugou back to the explosive boys room so he could wait till it was time to face everyone .

Class 1-A left the school and went into the city as soon as they heard screams they all jumped into action . For the first time in days Kirishima smiled and ran towards the sound in hopes of seeing the only person he's ever loved (in a romantic way of course) . Everyone stopped as they saw the League of Villains including Bakugou standing on top of rubble . Kirishima almost ran to him until Aizawa grabbed his arm "Don't he's under someone else's quirk ." Kirishima looked angrily to the ground before he scowled up at the villains .

This only made the villains laugh and smirk . "Go ." Tomura said and all the villains dispersed . Most of class 1-A didn't care about them as they watched Bakugou destroy buildings .

"Come on !" Aizawa shouted ,this caused the class to spring into action .Kirishima's only thought was 'get to Bakugou get to Bakugou' so he did ,he was a couple feet away from him and watched as the blonde walked to him with sparks coming out of his hands .

"Bakugou it's me Kirishima ... please come home ." Mina ,Sero and Denki all stood behind Kirishima and watched to see Bakugou's reaction .

Bakugou was only a couple steps away from Kirishima as he aimed his hand at Kirishima "I have no home ." Was all he said before he let off an explosion . Inside his mind Bakugou was screaming and crying he never wanted to do that say that ! He hoped that they were ok and that he could be freed from this torture soon .


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the story on my Wattpad @SapphireOokami 
> 
> ⚠️SMUT IS IN THIS CHAPTER⚠️

With all the smoke no one could see what happened to Kirishima . One of those people waiting was Tomura and when the smoke cleared there was Kirishima on the floor unconscious . This made him smirk as he knew Bakugou would be enraged .

Bakugou clenched his fists before he started letting off explosion after explosion at his class mates only when Kirishima grabbed his foot weakly did he stop . The blonde looked down at Kirishima and his eyes went from the soulless white back to their normal red . Smoke surrounded them so Bakugou took the chance ,picked Kirishima up and put him on his back (like in the pic) before he used his explosions to get away to an abandoned hotel . 

Once the smoke had gone both the villains and hero's were looking for Kirishima and Bakugou . But alas they could not find them . Enraged Tomura had the villains retreat while the hero's helped civilians, moved rubble and looked for the couple . Eventually they all had to go back to U.A. 

Bakugou found a room that was clean and placed Kirishima on the bed before he sat next to him . "What did I do ... I'm so sorry Kirishima ."

The explosive boy was about to cry before he felt a hand over his and he looked at his boyfriend who was smiling . "Wow the great ... K-Katsuki Bakugou apologising .. never thought I'd see the day ." Kirishima gave Bakugou his classic grin signalling that he was ok .

And for the first time in a while Bakugou smiled , the smile that Kirishima loved so much . The blonde leaned down and kissed Kirishima . Kirishima sat up and kissed Bakugou back before he winced and put a hand on his side . This made Bakugou look at Kirishimas side "let me see ." 

"No no it's fine Bakugou ." He shook his head smiling but it didn't convince Bakugou .

"Kirishima move your hand now ." Bakugou put a hand on Kirishimas arm but he felt Kirishima tense . This made Bakugou's face become sad and look down as he pulled his hand away "I'm sorry Kirishima .. I-I was under a quirk but that's no excuse I never should hav-!" Bakugou was cut off as Kirishima grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

"Stop it Bakugou I forgive you it's not that bad anyway I'm just glad that I'm here with you ." He then hugged the blonde tightly and buried his face in his neck . The red head took in a large sniff of Bakugou's aroma which immediately relaxed him . Bakugou smiled and hugged him back before he pulled Kirishima into his lap . The blonde then hid his face in Kirishimas chest and did something that no other member of class 1-A had ever seen before , he cried .

He let everything out as he held Kirishima tightly and cried . Kirishima was shocked but immediately kissed his cheek and nuzzled his head . "I-I've missed you so ... so much I didn't want t-to stay b-but ..." He sniffled and wiped his face before he continued "I had no choice they were ... were going to hurt you and I c-couldn't let that happen !" Bakugou took in a deep breath and pulled back to look at Kirishima's face .

Kirishima just nodded and listened before he looked at Bakugou's face and wiped his tears away "thank you for protecting me Bakugou ... but please come back with me we can make sure everyone is safe ... together ." The red head looked him straight in the eyes before Bakugou grabbed his face and kissed him . Kirishima took it as a yes and happily kissed him back . Both the hero's missed each other's kisses and desperately needed it . But this kiss wasn't like their usual sweet and quick kiss it was a lot longer ,passionate and filled with hunger for each other . 

⚠️Warning sin ⚠️ if you do not want to read it skip ahead ❤️ 

Kirishima pushed Bakugou down onto the bed and continued to kiss him as he hovered over the blonde . Bakugou didn't resist and pulled Kirishima closer as he gripped his spiky hair . Kirishima felt this and smiled as he lightly grinded against Bakugou ,the blonde let out a surprised moan which Kirishima took advantage of and started to explore Bakugou's mouth with his tongue . Bakugou's face was slightly red but ignored it as he kissed Kirishima back just as vigorously .

A couple minutes later the two separated panting as they looked at each other with hunger and lust in their eyes . But before Kirishima could do anything Bakugou pulled the shark back down and started to kiss his neck . Kirishima gripped Bakugou's hair with one hand and lightly stroked Bakugou's bulge through his trousers while moaning . Bakugou smirked as he teased Kirishima's neck with his teeth before he left hickeys all over the red head's neck and chest "your mine .. no one else can have you ." The blonde whispered into Kirishima's ear before he nibbled on his earlobe .

Kirishima bit his lip not wanting to let out another moan "N-No one else could ever have me bak-... Katsuki I'm yours and your mine ." The pair smiled at each other before Kirishima leant down and started giving Bakugou hickeys . Bakugou moaned into the hard boys (hehehe 😏) ear and grinded against Kirishima . A couple minutes later Kirishima had finished and looked into Bakugou's eyes asking for permission , which Bakugou gladly gave by nodding . 

Kirishima then proceeded to take Bakugou's shirt and jeans off . Once Bakugou was fully naked the couple both became bright red as Kirishima looked Bakugou up and down ,stopping at a specific part , and Bakugou watched him "s-stop staring ." Bakugou said shyly . 

Kirishima shook his head and stopped staring "s-sorry ... your just ... wow heh ." The red head rubbed the back of his neck chuckling a bit before he felt Bakugou tugging on his hero suit . The shark took the hint and got undressed as well . Once they were both naked they started kissing again as Kirishima spread the blondes legs . He then started scissoring Bakugou making the blonde moan "f-fuck~ !" Bakugou's moans were muffled as they kissed . The blonde could feel the smirk on Kirishima's lips as he entered a third finger and went faster ,so Bakugou wrapped his hand around Kirishima's dick and started to pump it . The red head gasped surprised and continued to moan into Bakugou's mouth . Bakugou and Kirishima were both moaning and trying to out do the other until they both came . The couple pulled away from each other panting before Bakugou let out a gasp as Kirishima pulled his hand away . Bakugou and Kirishima looked into each other's eyes before the blonde wrapped his arms around the red heads back as the shark positioned him self . 

Bakugou nodded and within one swift motion Kirishima was inside of Bakugou . The blonde winced and dug his nails into his boyfriends back . "Are you ok Katsuki ?" Kirishima asked as he kissed Bakugou's cheek . 

"I-I'm ok Eijiro ... you can move now ." With that Kirishima started thrusting in and out of Bakugou slowly . The blonde was moaning and so was the red head before Bakugou looked at Kirishima . "G-Go faster shitty hair~" Kirishima smiled and started pounding Bakugou faster and deeper . The couple were moaning messes as the explosive boy wrapped his legs around the hard boys (😏) waist giving Kirishima better access . The pair went on like this moaning loudly and kissing passionately for a while until Kirishima's movements started to become sloppy . 

"K-Katsuki I-I'm gonna ahh !... I'm gonna cum~ !" Eijiro moaned loudly and started going the fastest and hardest he had done the entire time. 

Bakugou nodded and threw his head back at the sudden speed and force before he looked at Kirishima . "M-me to-mmm fuck Eijiro~!" With that Bakugou came and so did Kirishima . The couple were panting and the red head collapsed on top of the blonde while pulling out at the same time . They stayed like that for a while before Kirishima laid down next to Bakugou . 

"That ... that was amazing !" Kirishima smiled and threw his arms in the air before he looked at Bakugou grinning while blushing a bit .

The blonde simply rolled his eyes but had the same blush on his face as the shark . "Yh it was ." Bakugou held Kirishima's hand before he yawned "but tiring ." The blonde stretched and Kirishima just stared at him in awe .

"Your so hot~" Kirishima cooed as he seen Bakugou's face become bright red . Bakugou looked at him and smiled .

"Yh well so's my boyfriend~" Bakugou gave Kirishima a quick kiss before he pulled Kirishima into a hug . A couple minutes later they fell asleep ,both with a smile on their face's .

When morning came the two had the best sleep they had in ages . When Kirishima woke up he looked around worried and started to panic as he couldn't see Bakugou until he looked towards the balcony and seen an angel .

Well not really Bakugou was standing there in his jeans and shirtless with the sun shining on him making him look like an angel . The blonde turned and looked at the red head hearing him frantically look around . Katsuki smirked at Eijiro which made Eijiro melt . "Morning Eijiro ." The blonde walked over and sat next to the red head smiling .

"M-Morning Katsu~" he smiled and nuzzled the explosive boys cheek like a little puppy . Bakugou smiled and kissed Kirishima's forehead .

"How'd you sleep ?" The blonde looked at the red head who looked back at him with so much love in his eyes that it made Bakugou blush .

"I slept amazingly ,the best I've slept in ages !" He sighed dreamily before he laid back down and looked up at Bakugou smiling stupidly .

Bakugou chuckled and nodded before looking out the window "me too ." The blonde went quiet thinking about what was going to happen . 

Kirishima felt the awkward silence and quickly put his hero suit on well only the lower half but he then looked at Bakugou with tears in his eyes "Katsuki I love you so much and after everything that's happened you need ... I need you to come back with me everyone misses you and wonders if your ok and who cares about the villains and their threats you just need to come back please I can't live withou-!" 

Kirishima was cut off as Bakugou gave him a quick and sweet kiss . The blonde cupped the red heads cheek and when he pulled away he rested his forehead on Kirishima's "I'm coming home Eijiro ." He smiled at Eijiro who just smiled back .


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the story on my Wattpad @SapphireOokami

Class 1-A were worried ,confused and scared ... they didn't know what had happed to the smiley shark boy . That was until he showed up at the dorms with the biggest smile he's ever had on his face . The whole class gave him a big hug and the rest of the Baku-squad started to cry . "Heh guys I'm ok really and so's Bakugou ." The red head smiled at them as they all looked at him confused including All Might and Aizawa . A couple minutes later Kirishima had told everyone what had happened except for the romantic events of the night . Silence that was it until All Might cleared his throat .

"Let's get young Bakugou back home ." The ex number one hero smiled at everyone and immediately the morall in the room went up . Kirishima felt relieved and extremely happy that his boyfriend no soulmate was coming home and he couldn't wait ! The class and the pro hero's started on their plan .

Meanwhile Bakugou made his way back to the League of Villains . His face was blank but every time he thought of Kirishima his eyes would light up with the desire to see the red head again . So he walked up to the bar full of confidence and a smirk on his face as he knocked on the door . The villains prepared themselves for an attack as the last time the door was knocked All Might crashed through the wall . Dabi was the one to open the door and he looked down with his piercing blue eyes at the blonde as a smirk spread across his face . "Well well look who's back ... Katsuki Bakugou ." 

When the rest of the villains heard that name they all moved Dabi out of the way so they could look and see if it was true and it was . Tomura was infuriated he scratched his neck till it bled and was about to grab Bakugou's throat when Kurogiri calmed him down "what are you doing here !? I would have thought that you'd run off with your boyfriend ." Tomura stepped closer to the explosive boy as he was in the middle of the room now ... surrounded again .

"I thought that it'd be safer for Kirishima if I came back and never see him again ." The blonde clenched his fists and clenched his teeth trying his best to convince them . Tomura glanced around the room most of the villains believed him and the blondes reasoning made sense .

"Alright Katsuki Bakugou you can come back if you do something for us ." Tomura sat at the bar before holding up a picture "kill him and we'll believe you and let you back in ." The blue haired man didn't show a picture of his lover or the Baku-squad or anyone else but his childhood friend ... Deku .

Bakugou smirked "heh Deku that'll be easy ." He took the photo and blew it up ,as he did so the villains smirked and some patted him on the back some punched him playfully ... Toga offered to stab him but Bakugou said no . Eventually night time came and everyone went to bed . 

When Bakugou knew he was alone he took the small object out from his shoe that Momo made and pressed the only button on it . This singled that this was the right time to come and attack the villains . When the light turned green he knew that they had got the message and they were coming ... but what he didn't know was that class 1-A was going to be there . The blonde snuck out of his room and went to the bar to unlock the door so the hero's could sneak attack the villains . Bakugou was two steps away from the door when he heard footsteps behind him . He growled as he turned around and red met blue . 

Dabi ... he stood there and just starred at the blonde "Your not really going to kill that hero student are you ?" The scarred man walked closer to Bakugou until Bakugou's back was up against the wall .

Shit ,Bakugou cursed at himself multiple times in his mind as he looked up at the dark haired man . "I will I've wanted to kill that shitty nerd for ages now move ." The blonde growled which only made the man in front of him smirk . 

Dabi leaned down and cupped Bakugou's chin "forget about Kirishima he'll die anyway ." Dabi's smirk turned into a psychotic smile as Bakugou's face was filled with rage .

"I would never forget about him I love him and I will give my own life to protect his ." The blondes face slowly turned from fury to disgust as the scarred man kissed him . Bakugou quickly took advantage of the bad situation and unlocked the door before he grabbed the dark haired mans shoulders and pulled them down so his stomach would make contact with the blondes knee "ever do that again and I'll kill you !" Bakugou shouted before he went back to his room .

Dabi growled but went back to his room and heeded the warning from the blonde as he thought more carefully about his feelings ...

About an hour later it was silent as hero's made their way quietly through the halls and got into each individual room . Then fire ,blood ,crashes and banging was heard ,fighting had broken out . The villains were not prepared and could only think of one person to blame ... Katsuki Bakugou !

A couple minutes later Bakugou had made it outside just in time to see that the hero's had stopped fighting . He looked in the direction they were looking in and on the way he saw class 1-A ... his heart broke as he laid eyes on Kirishima with a knife to his throat ,being held their by the traitor ... Shinsou . Luckily Shinsou hadn't seen the blonde and as the purple head was about to stab Kirishima Bakugou ran at him and tackled him . Shinsou and Bakugou fell down the rubble as Kirishima shouted the blondes name "Katsuki !" 

Sharp and hard pieces of rubble had injured both the teenagers as they finally fell to the bottom both unconscious . The red head rushed down and scooped the blonde up in his arms "Katsuki please be ok ! Talk to me !" Kirishima put his ear to the blondes chest ... he wasn't breathing . The red head laid the blonde down flat as he started breathing into his mouth and pushing down on his chest . Tears started streaming down the shark boys cheeks until he heard a gasp from the explosive boy ! He pulled away and hugged Bakugou tightly , he was breathing ! But still unconscious .

The hero's had gotten all the villains and they were on their way to prison . Most of the hero's and class 1-A had minor injuries : scratches ,bruises ,busted lip . But Bakugou was taken to the hospital as he was still unconscious . For the next week Kirishima did not leave his side his parents would come visit everyday but Kirishima refused to leave until the blonde woke up . 

The red head couldn't live without the explosive angry boy that he loved so much ,he couldn't live with the fact that Bakugou could die because he had saved him . Kirishima was currently holding Bakugou's hand when tears started coming down his cheeks . He felt like all hope was lost when he felt his hand being squeezed . The shark boy looked at the explosive boy when Bakugou suddenly sat up panting and looking around "Kirishima !" He shouted before he was tackled by the red head in a hug . 

Bakugou happily returned it as doctors came flooding in . They checked that Bakugou was alright before they left Kirishima and Bakugou alone to go and call his parents "I thought I lost you ." Kirishima held Bakugou's hand to his cheek as he smiled lovingly at the weak blonde .

"You will never lose me Kirishima I love you ." The blonde smiled at the red head as they kissed and held each other closely .

"I love you too ."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the story on my Wattpad @SapphireOokami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter QwQ so sad but I will be writing other BNHA stories in the future ! Baiiiii for now <3   
ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Weeks later Bakugou was back at school and everything went back to normal. Except the duo were 'out' as a couple now and everyone was extremely happy for them. Mina, Uraraka and Hagakure were fangirling while the rest of the class were just smiling and congratulating them. Classes went on as normal ,the dorms went on as normal and life was normal. As normal as it could be. However there was still one problem to deal with ... Shinso .

The purple haired boy was currently locked up with quirk blocking handcuffs ,so they could question him without being brain washed. Aizawa and All Might went down to the police station were they were going to go interrogate him .When the two hero's got down there Shinso looked up at the two with a sad expression on his face .

"Shinso Hitoshi ,quirk brain wash ... what happened ." All Might looked at him with a pleading expression while Aizawa just looked at him with a blank expression on his face .

Shinso sighed and looked down "I can't go back ... might as well come clean ." The purple head looked up at the two teachers before taking a deep breath. "When I got my quirk I was ... bullied, told it would be better if a villain had it ,it was more suited for a villain ... that I should be a villain ." He scratched the back of his head before continuing "I fell into the darkness and I was considering .. bad things from bad thoughts but Tomura and Kurogiri found me and I thought why not give the people what they wanted ." He took a breath "so I joined them we made plans and when the time came I used my quirk on Bakugou to get him to do what we wanted ,but I don't know exactly why they want him ." 

Aizawa sighed "Katsuki Bakugou is a very stubborn student what exactly did you use against him to keep him with you ." He questioned the boy without fear of being brain washed .

Shinso chuckled before looking at the hero's "Kirishima ,you know the boy with the spiky hair and the hardening quirk ,yh well him and Bakugou were secretly dating at the time and I found out so I told Tomura and Kurogiri ." He explained with a small smirk on his face .

All Might was starting to get angry how dare they use someone that young Bakugou loved against him ,Shinsou was truly presenting himself as a villain but All Might believed that there was still good in him . 

A couple minutes later the two pro hero's had finished their questioning and left to go tell principle Nezu and other teachers what they found out .

While that was going on Bakugou and Kirishima were in Bakugou's dorm room doing some homework. "Oi shitty hair how is your side feeling ?" The blonde was referring to when he was under Shinso's control and had set off an explosion at the hard bois hip .

Kirishima looked at the explosive boy while balancing a pencil on his nose "Oh it's fine I should be asking how my boyfriend is feeling I mean you were the one in hospital ." The red head glanced at the blonde only to have Bakugou leaning over closer to Kirishima's face. The shark boy smirked and closed his eyes expecting a kiss when he ended up with being hit on the head .

"I'm perfectly fine shitty hair and you should be doing your work not playing with shitty pencils !" Katsuki growled and leaned back against the wall behind him .

Eijiro pouted While rubbing his head "I was taking a break and my hair isn't that different from yours ." The red head got an idea as he climbed on the bed and got close to the blonde "a kiss better would be great though ." Kirishima flashed his bright grin to his boyfriend before puckering his lips .

The explosive boy rolled his eyes before grabbing the hard bois chin roughly and pulling his face towards his own before Bakugou kissed him .Now their position wasn't the most innocent of positions. Bakugou was up against the wall still holding Kirishima's face with his legs out straight and separated. While the shark boy was in between Bakugou's leg with his hands on either side of the blondes head .

This was pure bliss to the couple of course it had to be ruined by another blonde ,a black haired boy and a bright pink floof. "Hey Bakugou ! Can you have a look at our hom-shit ." Mina stopped mid sentence at the sight before her. The blonde and red head pulled away immediately but not in time before Denki and Sero took lots of pictures .

"You guys are dead !" Bakugou shouted before he leapt from his bed. The trio ran for their lives as they were being chased by an angry blonde. While all of that was happening Kirishima's face matched his hair perfectly but he had a big smile on his face . 

A couple minutes later Bakugou had caught the trio and got their phones ,he then deleted the photos. Not before sending the pics to himself. The explosive boy then threatened the trio's lives and made them swear to knock before coming into his room again ,and of course they all complied. After dinner everyone went to their dorm rooms to go get some sleep .

A certain shark had snuck out of his room and into his boyfriends room where he found said boyfriend tossing and turning. Every night since Bakugou was in hospital he was having nightmares ,and Kirishima was the only one who could calm him. The red head pulled the covers up before getting into bed with his boyfriend and spooning him. Eijiro entwined their fingers together and listened as the blondes breathing started becoming more even. Kirishima peppered kisses over Bakugou's shoulder ,back of his neck and snuggled his face into the blondes shoulder/neck. This made the blonde wake up but he woke up with a smile on his face "thanks Eijiro ."

"No problem Katsuki .. I love you goodnight~" The red head propped himself up on his shoulder while looking down at the blonde .

"I love you too ." Bakugou looked at Kirishima before leaning closer and kissing him goodnight. After their sweet kiss Kirishima went into their original position before they both fell asleep . 

The two young hero's continued dating and eventually became hero's ,fulfilling their dreams .

Fin~


	8. ~Special Chapter~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the story on my Wattpad @SapphireOokami

5 years later ❤️💥  
Bakugou was making his way back home from work ,he was tired and sore from over using his quirk against villains. The blonde kicked his front door open to reveal a red head with his quirk activated and ready to attack. But at the sight of his husband Kirishima smiled and deactivated his quirk ,"Katsuki shh yo-!" The shark boy was cut off by the explosive boy crashing his lips onto his.

Bakugou was hot and tired but didn't care he wanted Kirishima now. And Kirishima didn't resist he loved it when Bakugou was like this ,so he shut the front door and they made their way to their bedroom still making out.

Eijiro ripped off the top half of Katsuki's hero suit before pushing him down on the bed. Bakugou pulled Kirishima down on top of him before burning Kirishima's top and apron off (he's not a house wife he just didn't have work today). Their make out session got more heated and passionate as they both started taking off the rest of their clothes when their bedroom door opened. "Dad's what are you two doing ?" The 5 year old blonde girl rubbed her eyes and yawned before looking at her dad's. Luckily they were under the cover so she didn't see anything that would scar her for life. 

Kirishima and Bakugou looked at each other mortified before they looked back at their daughter. Bakugou was speechless he didn't know what to say ,fortunately Kirishima had an idea.  
"We were just .... wrestling Katsik heh ." The red head smiled nervously at his daughter before looking at his husband.

"Can I sleep with you two .. I had a scawy dream ."The little girl pouted and used puppy dog eyes that she knew both her fathers couldn't resist. 

Bakugou sighed "fine just go get your wolf teddy and let me get changed brat ." At the name her father called her Katsik stuck her tongue out at him before running to her room. As soon as she was out of sight Bakugou and Kirishima quickly got changed into their pj's.

"Katsuki you need to stop calling our daughter a brat ." Kirishima sighed before stretching .

"She is a brat a spoilt one ."Bakugou growled at Kirishima which only made Kirishima smirk ,the red head gently held the blondes chin before he started kissing him. The explosive boy pulled the shark boy closer as they kissed. Unfortunately they were cut short when Bakugou was kicked in the leg by a little foot. "Fuck ! you little brat what the fuck was that for !?" Bakugou growled and his daughter scowled at him.

"I want to cuddle both my dads and I can't if you two are kissing ." She pouted and crossed her arms before Kirishima lifted her up and held her .

"Alright let's get some sleep you two ."The red head kissed Katsik on the cheek before laying down with her in the middle. Bakugou copied his daughters pout as he laid down next to her. Katsik smiled as she was snuggled up in between her two loving and very protective dads. 

Katsuki smiled as he moved some of his daughters hair out of her face while she slept. His husband smiled at the sight before he booped the blonde on the nose "I love you ."

Bakugou growled before smiling at what Kirishima said "I love you too dumbass ." He leaned over and pecked the red head on the lips before smirking "and we're finishing what we started tomorrow night ."when the blonde pulled away he smirked more at the sight of Kirishima's face being nearly red as his hair.

"O-ok Katsuki ."he smiled before taking a hold of his husbands hand and going to sleep. The family fell asleep and when they woke up it was to a little girl bouncing up and down on their bed.

"Dad's ,dad's ,dad's !Wake up !" After her last jump in the air Katsik landed on Bakugou's stomach .

"Ugh ... Katsik !" Bakugou shouted before scowling at his daughter "what was that for !?" He growled and sat up.

"It's my birthday I was only trying to get my dad's to wake up ." She crossed her arms pouting before she was scooped up by Bakugou and put in his lap.

"Happy birthday brat ." Bakugou smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek. The little blonde smiled and hugged her dad before they both looked over at a chuckling Kirishima.

"Happy birthday my little explosion." Kirishima grinned widely before stealing his daughter and pecking kisses all over her face. Katsik started laughing before she pulled away and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Come on let's go !" Katsik pouted once again before she was pulled and placed over her blonde fathers shoulder.

"Stop whining brat and we'll go." Bakugou smirked as he heard his daughter laugh. Kirishima got out of bed and followed the blonde pair into the kitchen where there were balloons ,banners ,cake and presents.

The little girl gasped at the sight before she jumped off her parent's shoulder onto the floor. She smiled widely showing off her spiky teeth that she inherited from Kirishima. "Thank you so much !" She squealed looking at her parents.

Kirishima and Bakugou sat down at the table with their daughter as she started opening presents. One present she was very happy about it was .... a Deku plushie ! Katsik smiled and hugged it tightly which made Bakugou cringe but if it was his daughter she could have whatever she wanted. 

"I love it thank you so much dad's this is the best birthday eve-!" Katsik was cut off as explosions went off and caused smoke to fill the room. Bakugou ran over and opened a window and when the smoke cleared Katsik was looking at her hands as she smiled wider and wider "I GOT MY QUIRK YAY !" She jumped up and down in joy while her parents stood there shocked.

"Heh the brat got my quirk ,good ." Bakugou smirked and kissed his daughter on the head before looking over at a pouting Kirishima. "Oi what's wrong ?"

Kirishima looked up at Bakugou with tears in his eyes "I'm so happy she got her quirk but I secretly wanted her to have mine ." The red head pouted .

Katsuki smirked as he leaned over and whispered in his husbands ear "our next one could have your quirk ." He kissed Kirishima on the cheek as he pulled away and started cutting a piece of cake for the birthday girl.

Eijiro smiled thinking about how they were going to have more kids. He sat down next to his daughter and watched as she ate her cake happily. "Thanks dad's this was the best birthday ever !"she smiled at them before she continued with her cake.

Bakugou and Kirishima were both smiling at their daughter before looking at each other. The blonde put a hand over Katsik's eyes before him and Kirishima kissed. "I love you Eijiro ."he smiled at him.

Kirishima smiled back "I love you too Katsuki ." They were going to kiss again when Katsik stood up on her chair and jumped at her parents. 

This resulted in them all on the floor. "What about meeeeee ." She whined pouting .

"Brat ..." the blonde growled before sitting up with his daughter in his lap "obviously we love you too."

Kirishima sat up as well just in time for a big family group hug "your the most important person in our lives ." He kissed her on the head before resting his head on his husbands shoulder. 

Katsuki smiled at them both before he heard a knock at the door 'time for hell' he thought as he knew that was all of Katsik's friends and 'their' friends coming over for her party. 

The party went on and Kirishima and Bakugou watched happily as their daughter played with her friends "best life ever ." Kirishima said lovingly .

"Yh it is shitty hair ." Bakugou smiled before they kissed .

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special chapter time ! I was asked on Wattpad how their daughter has their genetics and my answer is ......  
ANIME MAGIC !  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
Anyway this is the official ending of this story but don’t worry I will be writing more BNHA stories in the future ! Bai baiiiiii for now <3   
ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ


End file.
